Leave Me
by mageturtle
Summary: A castle again, Pewds and Stephano wandering the halls of the dusty old place home to unidentifiable creatures. Pewdie must make a decision, one that could break his very spirit and lose his closest friend. Prepare for feels. Rated T for mild swearing


**_Ellos people, I wrote a Pewdiepie story a while ago, and I just found it again.. I think it's somewhat okay, maybe a 3 out of 5? No, maybe a 2... yeah, it's not that good.. anyways, Stephano is supposed to be human sized, and he can move around and stuff.. it's like the fanart people draw, I'm pretty sure there's some on the Stephano facebook page. Go there and look! and yeah, don't forget, I suck at names..._**

"Ellos pewdie" Pewdie screamed as the golden man stood behind him

"Don't scare me like that, Stephano!" He whimpered, the golden man had scared him once again"sorry Pewdie.." Stephano patted his back, trying to comfort his friend as much he could

"where are we this time?" Stephano asked, closely following Pewdie as they walked down the dark corridor "Eh, some fahking castle.. we're ALWAYS in a FAHKING CASTLE" Pewdie yelled down the hallway of the dark haunted castle

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Stephano had a blank look on his face "the bro will hear you" Pewdie waved him off "Pewds, maybe we should try to find Mr. Chair.." Stephano scratched his golden hair, as he looked around every corner for any sign of their friends

"I've been trying to for a while now, but all the chairs I've found have been IMPOSTERS" pewdie smacked the nearest chair by him

"maybe the Barrels set them up" Stephano gave a look at the chair, and continued forwards. They soon came across a large bedroom, they walked through the door and closed it and started looking around for any tinderboxes. After looking around for a while, Pewdie realized that there was a door at the other side, he ran to it and tried to open it

"damn, the door is locked.. Stephano, help me look for the key" Pewdie started opening drawers and cabinets, all of a sudden a teleporting naked guy appeared on the desk he was looking at, Pewdie screamed and fell backwards, whimpering random things, Stephano facepalmed and pushed the body onto the floor, Pewdie had fled to the other side of the room

"Pewdie, please try not to scre-" a sudden growl and the squeaking of floorboards caused them both to look at the locked door, a scratching noise was heard. Stephano looked at Pewdie, who had made his way over to a wardrobe. Pewdie waved him to the open wardrobe, Stephano slowly started making his way to the wardrobe, when, the floorboard under his left foot let loose, and Stephano fell through the floor

"Stephano!" Pewdie screamed as he ran to Stephano, he tried to pull him out of the hole, but failed, Stephano was hanging on for dear life, he was over a large entrance room, if he fell, he would die. Pewdie held his arm, trying his hardest to pull his friend up, after a minute of trying, he looked down and saw Stephano looking him right in his eyes.

"Pewdie.." Stephano's eyes were stern, Pewdie shut his eyes "I'm going to get you away, Stephano" pewdie pulled at the golden arm, trying all his might to pull him up

"Pewdie!" Stephano gripped the young man's arm, Pewdie looked into his eyes "you have to leave me" Pewdie's face was shocked, his heart had stopped, and his face was flushed of color

"Wha-what-! I can't leave you! I'm going to get you out" he said as he tried moving around Stephano to get a better angle, the scratches at the door were getting more fierce, the growls louder with each hit.

"Pewdie, leave me! You won't be able to escape the bro if you stay here!" Stephano sounded almost desperate, and he was, he wanted his friend to be safe. Pewdie looked down at his golden friend, tears had formed in his eyes, he clenched the cloak on Stephano's arm and moved to face his brave, loving friend

"I.. I can't leave you.." Pewdie hung his head, tears dripping off his nose and chin. Stephano lifted his hand into a brofist "you have to.." Pewdie looked at his fist, he raised his and slowly bumped it against his friends. He had tears in his eyes as he stood up, he ran to the door and looked back, Stephano was watching him, a sad smile on his lips. He opened the door, he took one last look at his friend and closed the door.

The locked door burst open, the bro stumbled through, he looked at Stephano for a second, and started towards the other door

"Hey, Bro!" Stephano yelled to the bro, immediately grabbing its attention. It looked at him and cocked its head, slowly walking towards the gold man, the bro leaned close to Stephano, almost as if he was asking 'what?'

Stephano simply smirked "you're not getting him this time" He grabbed the bro's foot, releasing his grasp on the floorboards, Stephano pulled the bro down with him as he fell into the large entrance hall below, one thought crossing his mind as he hit the floor  
'See you soon, Pewds'

Pewdie wiped his eyes as he ran down the hall, he was running as fast as he could, when a sudden "Pewdie!" Stopped him in his tracks. Pewdie turned around quickly and looked into the darkness

"hallo?" He called out, trying to see any sign of movement in the darkness

"Pewdie! Up here! And don't yell, idiot" Pewdie looked up at an old wooden shelf and raised his lantern, he saw Stephano sitting on the top shelf, his eyes lit up with delight

"Stephanoooo!" He yelled as he waved, smiling like a complete idiot as Stephano jumped down "I thought you were gone" Pewdie failed his arms as his friend dusted off his shoulders

"oh come on Pewds, you know I always come back!" Stephano smiled at his friend, his face glowing. Pewdie smiled and laughed, as he hugged his companion

"Hey! No time for hugs!" Stephano smacked Pewdie's blonde head

"Alright, alright, let's go find Mr. Chair and Piggeh" Pewdie rubbed his head as they started walking down the hallway again. as they rounded the corner, a loud growl echoed from down the hall, Pewdie's movement halted and he turned around "actually, let's go this way!" They started speedwalking down the hall, pewdie turned his head as he heard a ragged growl erupt from a beast behind them, and saw the bro running at them, he screamed a high pitched girly scream, and started running, Stephano guiding him along the way.

_**Okay.. so, time to clear up some things: **_

_**the reason why Stephano appeared again, is because he always comes back! He always finds Pewdie again c: and he almost always guides him when Pewdie's running from the bro. **_  
_**The bro is the amnesia monster.**_  
_**You should know about the teleporting naked guys..**_  
_**And, I think that's it ._. Hope you liked it.. sorry it was so short, bye now**_


End file.
